


One night in Heaven

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper!Theo, Drugging, Drugs, M/M, Masturbating in the Rain, Masturbation, Milking, Molestation, Multiorgasmic, Multiorgasmic!Theo, Obsessed!Theo, Only One Bed, Other, Outdoor Orgasm, PWP, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Orgasm, Sceo Week, Scotty doesn’t know, Selfcest, Sleep Creeper, Somnophile!Theo, Somnophilia, Stalker!Theo, masturbation in front of someone, multiple male orgasms, non con, outdoor masturbation, outdoor nudity, sceo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Out on the road dealing about various things in the supernatural world, Scott and Theo stop for the night.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 39





	One night in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Sceo Week 2020 – Day 3 – Only One Bed

The rain had started almost six hours ago.   
  
Theo hated the rain.   
  
It got everywhere and he was soaked all the way through his clothes. So was Scott but he didn’t seem to mind. They finished up their job clear out here, Scott as Alpha and Theo as his enforcer. He’d made sure that supernaturals acting out in the area knew that they had to obey the new laws.   
  
And that was all in the rain. Now here they were trudging back to the motel to try to book a room because they needed to get somewhere dry and they’d never tolerate being soaked in the car for the long hours it’d take to get back to Beacon Hills.   
  
“I’m wet.” Theo groused as he trudged under the roof where Scott was dealing with the guy behind the bullet proof glass to get a room.   
  
“I’ve got a room.” Scott held up the key.   
  
“Is there a drier?” Theo asked.   
  
“It takes quarters.” The guy pointed around the corner and Theo nodded and trudged over there only to look at the machine and the sorry state of the thing that he wasn’t sure he wanted to touch with a stick let alone put his clothes in it. He trudged back to Scott and shook his head, speaking under his breath.   
  
“we’re hanging them up in the room.” Scott simply nodded and led the way back out into the rain and up to the second story and around the back where he opened the door for them.   
  
“You okay if I strip?” Theo asked with a dejected tone.   
  
“Sure, I’ll get you a towel from the bathroom, I call dibs on the first shower.”   
  
“Fine by me.” Theo pulled his shirt off of his head and started looking for a place to hang it up when he blinked. “Uh…”   
  
“What?” Scott came out of the bathroom, a towel in one hand and his shirt in the other.   
  
“There’s only one bed.” Theo pointed.   
  
“fuck… he said this was the last room.”   
  
“I can sleep on the floor.” Theo sighed and Scott looked at the floor.   
  
“Dude, I wouldn’t make anyone sleep on this floor….” Scott shivered. “If my socks weren’t soaked too I wouldn’t walk on this floor barefoot.” Theo looked down at it.   
  
“This isn’t even the worst place I’ve ever staid…” Theo frowned.   
  
“That makes me insanely sad…” Scott put a hand on Theo’s shoulder before handing him the towel.   
  
“Thanks.” Theo mumbled and Scott padded out into the shower, Scott couldn’t exactly have a lot of privacy since there wasn’t a door on the bathroom so Theo had an unobstructed view as Scott pulled his jeans off, draping it and his shirt over the sink before sitting on the toilet to pull his shoes and socks off and putting them in the sink before he pealed off his boxer briefs and started setting the shower water to the right temp.   
  
Theo felt his cock throb at the look of Scott’s naked body and he waited till Scott was in the shower with his back to him to peal off his own clothes and wrap the towel around himself to try to hide his erection. He hoped the water would dampen the smell of his arousal so he padded over to the window and opened it before he sat where he could masturbate.   
  
He had to be quick. Scott wouldn’t be in the shower forever and fuck, that ass those abs and… fuck his cock… it didn’t take long for Theo to stand up and stroke his cock out the window so he shot into the rain. Feeling the rain on his swollen tip as he shot made him think it’d be hot to do this outside sometime. But he managed to wrap his towel around himself and sit back down before Scott padded out in just his towel.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“Yeah… the smell of this place…”   
  
“Yeah it’s got this bleach like smell to everything.” Scott wrinkled his nose and stretched out on the bed after putting his stuff on the nightstand. “I’d hang my stuff over the heater… but I don’t know if I want the smell lingering like that.”   
  
“Don’t blame you. Be out in a bit.” Theo walked into the shower and was aware of Scott’s eyes on him as he took the towel off and got into the shower. Theo wasn’t sure what this feeling was but the weight of Scott’s eyes on his ass was enough to have his cock at full mast so he quickly adjusted the water and washed as much ass he could. Eventually the heat of those eyes was enough to make him glance in the mirror to see where Scott was. He was laying on his side looking out the window so Theo took his opening, stroking himself fast and hard it didn’t take long for him to shoot his load against the aged tiles of the shower wall. He had to use his body to splash the water on the wall to clean it but he felt better afterwards.   
  
Drying off he eventually wrapped up in his towel and padded out into the open room. He looked out into darkening night and thickening rain clouds.   
  
“I wonder how long it’ll keep up.” Scott commented.   
  
“Hang on… I’ll check.” Theo fished his phone out and brought up the weather and hung his head. “Fuck.”   
  
“That long?”   
  
“Noon, ish, tomorrow if the radar has any say.” Theo sighed, dropping his phone on the bed.   
  
“Yeah… I’m going to get some sleep then…” Scott curled up, his body warm enough that he didn’t even bother getting under the sheets, just laying there in his towel. Theo watched him sleep till Scott turned and his towel loosened just enough to dip down one thigh and show off some of that spectacular ass. Instantly Theo’s cock was rock hard again. Side ass was apparently a turn on.   
  
Fuck.   
  
He listened into Scott’s even breathing and steady heart rate, made sure he was actually asleep and looked at the dark window, the clouds had only gotten thicker with the rain and it was well after sundown now. Nodding more to himself, Theo walked out the door, a small roof over the door the only covering from the rain. He closed his eyes and listened.   
  
When they’d got there, there had been a lot of background noise of people but almost everyone in this entire side of the building was either asleep or nearly there. The cable was out, the internet barely worked, and as it was, the pouring rain made white noise that covered everything. Not much to do here but sleep. Or in Theo’s case… undo your towel, hang it on the door knob, and flash your bare ass to the parking lot. He steadied his breathing and turned around facing full frontal out into the storm. Between the thickness of his body and the length of his cock, the tip of his cock was being smacked by the rain and making his cock bounce with the force of the rain.   
  
Fuck…   
  
He was doing this. He was really doing this… He bit his lip and stepped out into the rain, his hair still wet and dark from the shower, plastered to his scalp as he stood there naked feeling the rain and the wind on his body. Fuck… he… he started stroking his cock fast and hard. Letting himself arch over the railing and shoot his load onto the pavement below. Fuck that felt good, he turned and looked through the window and Scott and rolled over pulling more of the towel down and revealing his ass.   
  
Fuck me.   
  
Theo’s cock went rock hard again. He had to cool off some how. He bit his lip again and walked, without his towel, down the steps and towards the car. The office was dark so the guy was probably closed up or on break now that they were full. The no vacancies sign lit Theo in a pink neon glow as he walked naked to the car and slipped inside. He could smell Scott in here, and it only made his cock throb all the more. Fuck he shouldn’t…   
  
His hand drifted down to stroke his cock and he pulled Scott’s pack out of the back seat and dug through it till he found an old pair of boxers. Fuck… he couldn’t help it. He sniffed them as he stroked his cock and dropped them down over his cock using them as a cum rag as he beat his meat to another powerful orgasm flooding the underwear with his seed and scent. He slumped in the seat and thought absently about Scott wearing them or using them as his own cum rag. Why else would he not have brought them in to change into…   
  
FUCK!   
  
Theo’s cock was rock hard again. This was insane. He hadn’t had this kind of refractory period in his life. But he wadded up the boxer briefs, sniffing them and getting off to the smell of himself and Scott, before he put them back in Scott’s pack and stepped back out into the down pour. The cold rain felt great on his heated skin and washed away any evidence so far of his actions, but it did absolutely nothing for his aching hard on. So he moved so he could see the high way, cars whizzing by and his body flushed from being out in the open as he took himself in his hand and stroked thinking about Scott and everything else he’d done tonight and before long he was shooting another load in heavy arches into the rain before he fell to his knees and hung his head.   
  
His hand still on his cock he simply could not move for the longest time. He slowly got up and dragged his now tired body up the steps and stood under the roof letting the rain wash down his body, shivering as it went between his sweet cheeks. Fuck that made him want to play with his ass. But he was too tired. He picked up his towel and dried off again before wrapping it around himself and laying down on the bed next to Scott who’d rolled away from him a little to give him space but the towel was showing half his ass now.   
  
For fuck sakes.   
  
Theo’s dick hardened again and he thought to himself that he might have one more left in him. Chancing it, he lifted the towel with one hand so he could see all of Scott’s ass. As he did the towel came undone and Scott was laying there in all his glory.   
  
HOLY FUCK.   
  
Theo bit his lip, stroking his cock in the open as his hand slid down to touch Scott’s bare ass. He had to bit his lip to stop from moaning as he stroked the ass of his object of affection. Fuck all he wanted to do was bury himself in Scott’s tight virgin ass. Or virgin tight… since even if he’d had sex back there, the healing factor would have made him hella tight all over again.   
  
He parted those delicious cakes and looked at Scott’s hole, his cock throbbing as he panted. He was nearly there. He… fuck… he turned to his side and shot on Scott’s hole, creaming across him and his ass before he finished.   
  
Shit.   
  
Should he lick it up? Should he leave it…? He took the towel and used it to wipe the cum off, taking time to toy with Scott’s hole and smirking as he looked over Scott’s sleeping body and watched him get a boner. This was the best night ever.   
  
He nearly has Scott there when he put the towel back and tied the corner. As much as he’d love to watch Scott shoot, he needed to make sure if he did blow, it was in the towel so Scott wouldn’t ask too many questions. So once he had Scott redressed as best he could from this angle he lifted up the back of the towel and licking his lips leaned in and began to eat Scott out, his fingers exploring Scott as he reached around him and started stroking Scott’s cock. It didn’t take long for Scott’s breathing to change and his cock to swell before he was shooting rope after rope of hot cum into his towel and Theo leaned back and made sure his own towel was back to normal before he rolled over on his side and passed out.   
  
In the morning Scott was embarrassed that he’d shot a load in bed with Theo but they played it off. It wasn’t like Scott didn’t know Theo had probably jerked off at least once last night. But he showered and then let Theo shower in the morning before changing into their clothes and making a dash for the car when the rain was light enough. With a little werewolf speed they made it mostly dry and got in the car.   
  
“Fuck I was hoping that bleach smell of the room hadn’t got on our clothes or us.” Scott sighed; Theo instantly knew it was the smell of his fresh cum in the car from last night.   
  
“Yeah. But if we roll down the windows it’ll be fine.” He cracked the windows enough to let fresh air in and Scott nodded as they rode on towards their long trip home. Theo in the knowledge that if Scott was always that heavy a sleeper he was going to have many more fun nights in his future, and Scott blissfully ignorant to the fact that Theo had molested his body last night or the things that Theo was dreaming up to do with him the next time he passed out.   
  
Scott was better off not knowing.   
  
Especially when a few months later he started taking sleeping pills before bed on these over night trips. Not that he knew anything about those pills either.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not written before a studio audience.


End file.
